FitzSimmons (A multi-universe saga)
by JIGSAW42
Summary: Simmons comforts a comatose Fitz and debates whether or not to undertake a mission infiltrating HYDRA... Fitz and Simmons later watch Doctor Who... and eventually end up as more than friends?


FitzSimmons, the SAGA of chronological fanfictions...

(note: not necessarily in the same universe.

_The Hiatus Introduction_

Written: October 24th, 2014

Takes place: May, 2014

"Agent Coulson. I didn't expect to see you here."

Phil Coulson looked up, and nodded at Simmons in the doorway. "Listen, I have something to discuss with you."

Simmons sighed. "I suppose you knew I'd be here. What is it?"

"Sit down."

Simmons took the chair next to Coulson's, and leaned forward to stroke Fitz's hair. He was still unconscious, and hadn't moved an inch in the three weeks since he'd nearly drowned.

Agent Coulson placed a hand on her back. "He'll be awake soon enough. He lost a lot of oxygen."

"I just hope it wasn't enough to damage his brain cells..." Simmons said quietly. She turned to face Coulson, and tried to smile. "What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Fitz's condition doesn't seem to be getting any better," Coulson said, "And his nurses were afraid it might takes months for him to wake up. As a scientist, you should know..." Coulson sighed. "I have an assignment for you. An undercover assignment. I know you aren't a field agent, but I've been thinking... HYDRA has been infiltrating our agency for decades- they know practically everything about us. If we want to take them down, we're going to need intel on their operations. I need members to infiltrate them- work for HYDRA. I think you would be perfect for the operation."

Simmons hesistated to answer, watching Fitz's chest rise and fall. He was breathing steadily. That was a good sign. The oxyen tank was doing its job.

"You think _I _would be the perfect choice?"

"Yes," Coulson said simply.

"Because they wouldn't suspect me," Simmons guessed. "Because I'm just a scientist, not a field agent."

Coulson nodded.

"How long would I be there?"

"Probably a few months, at least."

"But-"

"Fitz will be fine."

Simmons stared at Fitz's heart rate monitor. 20 beats slower than average. Normal for someone that was unconscious.

"But surely he'll wake up by then... I don't mean to be selfish, but I always pictured myself in this room when he woke up."

"Maybe that's not the best idea," said Coulson. "For him."

"You think he'd be better off without me?"

"Just for the first little while. I'm no psychologist, but maybe it would help him to be alone for a while. Deal with things on his own."

"I suppose that's... an idea," Simmons said slowly.

"I will update you on his condition. Every day, if you request."

Simmons nodded. "And when would I begin... working for HYDRA?"

"In the next few days. If you were to accept my offer, how long will you need?"

"Not long," said Simmons. "A day, maybe."

"Good. You don't have to do this, Simmons. And you can tell me your answer whenever."

"Of course."

"I'll give you two some time alone."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson."

When she heard the door shut, Simmon moved her chair forward. She fixed his blanket, tucking it in to the hospital bed with precision. Somehow, even in comatose, Fitz managed to mess up the placement of his blanket.

She reached out to touch his hands, which she had made sure were folded across his chest. He looked peaceful, and Simmons couldn't help but smile. He was like Sleeping Beauty. She kissed his forehead lightly, and stood up. If he had been awake, he probably would have blushed. Instead, his face showed no expression.

Simmons could only hope that she'd make the right decision. It was impossible to know what to do.

Written on October 22nd, 2014

Takes place: same time

_The First 'MUMO'_

_'THE WHOVIANS''_

A week after Simmons had returned, things had become quiet with HYDRA. The team was able to regroup and even relax, somewhat.

One morning, Fitz and Simmons were sitting together staring out the window of the Bus. "Have you seen the Eighth Series yet?" Simmons casually says, taking a sip of coffee. Fitz, whose gaze had drifted out the window, snapped out of his daze, and said, "What?"

"Doctor Who," explained Simmons, sighing. "The new Doctor... it came out a few months ago. I haven't watched any of it yet... I was wondering how Peter Capaldi is as the new Doctor."

"Oh, um..." Fitz scratched his head. "I haven't seen it either, actually. I didn't realize it had come on... I've just been, you know, distracted."

"There's nothing else to be done around the Bus," said Simmons. "I wouldn't want to get in Coulson's way."

"Are you suggesting we have a Doctor Who marathon?" Fitz asked. "You have to be kidding. HYDRA's on the loose... we should go down to the lab..."

"You're still recovering," Simmons said quietly. "You've gotten better, but you've already done so much this week. I think we need a break."

Simmons finished her coffee and stood up. "I know it taped automatically on your PVR. Come on."

Reluctantly, Fitz gave in and followed Simmons to his room on the Bus. Simmons opened up the PVR, and sat down on the couch. She started flipping through Fitz's unwatched shows. "You haven't watched Star Trek either... You missed three episodes of Supernatural... Shouldn't you have been taking it easy? Catching up on your shows?"

Fitz frowned. "No... I haven't had time to watch TV, Jemma."

Simmons opened the Doctor Who folder and smiled. "Alrighty then. We've missed nine episodes. This is going to be a long marathon."

Fitz tried to return her smile as she pressed play. He sat down next to her on the couch.

Throughout the first episode, Fitz tried to concentrate. The episode was not hard to understand- especially for a scientist- but some of the words slipped through his mind. Even though he had stopped stumbling on words for the most part, it was still irritating. Instead, Fitz thought about Simmons sitting next to him. She wasn't making scientific quips like they usually did when watching the show... obviously they didn't have the same vibe they usually had together. Fitz felt almost uncomfortable. Halfway through the episode, he began to glimpse at Simmons' hand, longing for its presence on his shoulder. Fitz wanted to hold her hand... it had been so long and she was _real. _The last ten minutes of the episode he spent trying to get the courage to put his arm around her. To touch her shoulder.

Simmons leaned forward to switch it to the next episode.

"What did you think, Fitz?" she asked him.

"About the episode? Yeah... it was interesting."

Simmons didn't voice her opinion, but immediately played the next episode. Fitz clenched his fist, lifting it slightly, but then dropping it. He sighed, and eventually placed it lightly on Simmons' left shoulder. To his surprise, she didn't even flinch.

Two episodes later, they reached a notably creepy scene. Fitz hadn't moved his hand from Simmons' shoulder, and neither had said a word. Simmons glanced at Fitz, showing some emotion from the scene, and placed her hand on his. It felt so familiar- like in his hallucinations. For a minute he couldn't believe it was real.

By the end of the ninth episode, Simmons let go of Fitz's hand and stood up. "Well, what do you think? I think I like him. He's very serious."

Fitz nodded slightly.

Simmons seemed to take Fitz's lack of speech as a concern. "You... I mean- you can still understand..." she trailed off, worry lining her face.

"Yes, Jemma," Fitz said. "I've recovered substantially."

"Oh, Fitz." She smiled. "That's great. I'm so proud of you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her expression darkened when she pulled away. "But I've noticed you haven't been the same since I've gotten back. You didn't even laugh when the TARDIS shrunk. If you can't even smile at a little TARDIS..."

"I"m fine, Jemma," Fitz mumbled. "Things are just complicated."

"You mean with HYDRA? Of course they are. But Coulson is doing his best. SHIELD's getting stronger."

"I know..." Fitz muttered. "I guess it's the outside threats, and, you know... everything."

"Your condition is improving. You'll be back to being good old Fitz in no time."

Fitz nodded, but Simmons didn't look happy with his answer.

"Is this about what you said... when we were submerged?"

Fitz hesitated, and looked away from Simmons.

"Because," said Simmons, "I didn't forget about that."

"Well, you should have," Fitz said hesitantly. "I didn't mean for things to get weird or anything."

"No," said Simmons. "I know. But things are... well they're already weird. And honestly I don't know what to think. I agree with you... it's a complicated time. And we should be focusing on our priorities... on our SHIELD duties. I want things to be like they were before, but they're different now."

Fitz gave a small nod.

A tear began to run down Simmons' cheek. "I'm scared, Fitz. I can't imagine how you feel."

Fitz stood up and brushed the tear off her cheek with his thumb. He put his hands on her shoulders and paused for a moment before kissing her gently.

He waited, afraid of her reaction. When she opened her eyes, he shook his head. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

Simmons embraced him in a hug. Fitz barely had time to react before she was crying into his shoulder. He started to pat her back reassuringly, but out of nowhere, she kissed him. This time for longer. Again, Fitz had no time to react. He didn't know what to do... he' d never been kissed before. She put her hand on his shoulder. Out of instinct, he touched it.

It felt more real than ever.

written on December 22, 2014

Takes place: December 31st, 2014 and January 1st, 2015.

_MUMO 2_

_'NEW YEARS 2015'_

Simmons returned to the Bus on New Years Eve.

It had been two weeks since Fitz had seen her. She was spending Christmas with her family. The loss of Agent Trip had hit everyone hard... HYDRA was on the loose, and there was no time for celebration among Coulson's team. AGENT TRIP WAS ALIVE HE WAS ALSO JUST VISITING HIS PARENTS AND HYDRA WAS ALL DEAD AND

Coulson and May spent their days in Coulson's office, or on comms with high ranking individuals. Skye spent her days crying TEXTING TRIP. Bobbi and Hunter were overseas on a scouting mission. THEIR HONEYMOON.

Meanwhile, Fitz and Mack almost never came out of the garage. They were working effortlessly on new technologies. The only holiday-related activities they had gotten into was a small gift exchange. Mack had gotten Fitz a large sock monkey. It was proudly displayed on the shelf among various wrenches.

Fitz was surprised to see Simmons back on New Years Eve. _January 2nd_, she had told him. _I'll call you on Christmas and New Years. _Instead, she was standing at the entranceway to the garage with her suitcases, flashing her radiant smile at Fitz.

"Agent Simmons!" Mack exclaimed, dropping his metal-working tools and hugging her before Fitz could say anything. "What are you doing back?"

Simmons shrugged, slowly placing her bags down on the ground. "My parents wanted to see me, but I felt guilty about being away from you. All of you. I didn't want to miss New Years, anyhow. I brought those little hats and streamers."

"You did not-" Mack started.

"I like those," said Fitz quickly. "How was your Christmas, Jemma?"

"Good," she said simply. "Yes, it was quite good. I see you got a sock monkey. I suppose Mack caught on to your little monkey obsession?"

"It's not an obsession. Monkeys are highly functionable animals with human-like qualities that can fit inside small spaces-"

"Fitz!"

_11 pm_

"One hour to New Years!" Mack exclaimed, holding up his phone, which was online, tracking an online countdown.

"I think we should bring out the hats!" Simmons reached into her shopping bag, and pulled out tacky, storebought party hats, complete with elastic chin straps. Simmons placed one on her own head, and decided to put the other 2 hats on Mack and Fitz herself.

"Oh, you two look so adorable in your little party hats. Why don't we do one of those selfie things!"

"hashtag new years selfie," said Fitz.

Simmons took out her travel camera and turned it around as she motioned for Mack and Fitz to lean in on either side of her.

"Okay," said Mack. "Now smile."

[bad edit]

Simmons looked at the picture.

"Gosh, that's terrible. Fitz, you weren't smiling."

11:30 pm

"Oh yeah. Simmons, I got you a gift."

"Oh, Fitz... you didn't have to..."

Fitz handed her a small cardboard box. "We didn't have wrapping paper," he explained.

"That's alright."

Simmons opened the box carefully, holding up the small, intricate object.

"You made this?"

"Mack helped."

"It's a beautiful replica... I can't believe you'd make this for me..."

"See what happens if you pull the string..." Fitz said, smiling as his fingers grazed his handiwork.

"EXTERMINATE."

Simmons laughed a little.

"I knew you'd like it," said Fitz. "You got me that TARDIS model a few years ago... and Daleks _are_ your favourite..."

"Oh, Fitz. I love it!" She embraced him in a big hug. Fitz looked over at Mack excitedly. Mack gave him a silent thumbs up.

11:55 pm

"... and _that's _when the Time Vortex collapsed. It wasn't the _finale _of Series 13, it was the penultimate episode."

"Oh, you're right Fitz. No, no the finale of series 13 was when the-"

"Mack is gone," he interrupted.

"Why would he leave us?"

"It's the social implications he was trying to thrust upon us-"

"...Ah, he wants us to be alone in order to convey his supposed romantic emotions between you and I that would otherwise have been left idle..."

"Yes, but I caught your use of 'supposed', which implies that he made a highly false assumption."

"Clearly!" Simmons said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I don't think he's going to be here at midnight," Fitz said, glancing at the closed doorway.

"No, and we only have..." Simmons checked the clock- "3 minutes until midnight."

"We should probably do something then," Fitz suggested.

"Yes, I brought noise makers."

"I meant... we should open a bottle of champagne, or something. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"It's a stupid tradition, Fitz! By that logic we're supposed to kiss at midnight!"

Fitz looked at Simmons for a millisecond, before dropping his gaze to the floor. "I'm going to check Mack's minifridge. He might have some sort of traditional ...alcoholic drink... of some sort."

"Just- just make sure it's something light."

"Yeah. Of course."

Two minutes later Fitz sat beside Simmons, and handed her a light beer.

"It was all he had."

"We have one minute," Simmons said, pointing at the clock. She gave Fitz a slightly nervous smile.

"Semi-decadial new years," Fitz noted.

"In one minute we will be in the exact middle of this decade! Of course, that's only theoretical, technically. The center is a moment infinitely small, it's existance is truly..."

"Only a theoretical concept," Fitz finished.

Simmons passed Fitz a noise maker. "We have thirty seconds."

"Good thing the clock is nearly atomic," Fitz said.

"The most accurate in the United States."

"Twenty seconds."

Simmons placed a hand on Fitz's knee. "You know, if you wanted we could, you know..."

"We could what...?"

"Share a New Years kiss."

"Oh... well, if you want- I mean-" Fitz blinked, frequently, fumbling around with his thumbs.

"Yeah, if _you _want to... it was just an idea. I don't mind, I guess."

"You mean as friends," Fitz tried to clarify.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be either way, just because it's New Years."

"I don't want it to be awkward... we don't have to, if you don't feel comfortable."

"Well, I mean, no one's around... it's what Mack's expecting."

"So just because Mack's expecting us to, we're going to kiss?"

"No, you're right, that's a stupid reason."

"Jemma, _5 seconds._" Fitz's voice was a nervous whine.

"4 seconds."

"3 seconds."

"2 seconds. So are we-"

"Happy New Years," said Fitz.

They held each others' slightly awkward gaze for about 10 seconds.

"Just kiss me before it's 12:01," Simmons said quietly.

"Okay. Well, I guess this doesn't _have _to mean anything, or whatever. It can just be-"

Simmons interrupted Fitz's train of thought, kissing him.

(set in the timeline of 'THE WHOVIANS')

Written: February 12th, 2015

Takes place: February 14th, 2015

'_DANCING ON ICE' _

Skye's day was dull, and a little melancholy. It was her twenty-fifth Valentine's Day-her twenty-fifth Valentine's Day she spent _alone_.

There was no field work to be done: everything was calm. There were no government agencies to hack, or HYDRA agents to maim. Skye almost wished there were...

In the other corner of the room, Agent May was practicing her Tai Chi. In her bored state, Skye decided to use her computer skills to... _hack_... May.

She typed '_melinda may' _into a google taskbar.

Nothing came up, as Skye expected. Only a few facebook profiles... May had probably made sure of that, being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Skye frowned, and almost debated watching cat videos, or something when Fitz came in.

"Mack seems to have lost his wrench, do you know where it could have gone?"

"No," said Skye, as she absentmindedly typed Fitz's name into the taskbar.

"Hey," said Skye. "Hey Fitz."

Fitz looked up. "Yes?"

"Where are you taking Simmons tonight?"

Fitz looked away. "No. What. are you even talking about. WE'RE NOT A COUPLE."

"Ok," said Skye. "Hey look. I found you on the internet."

"What are you doing?" asked Fitz.

"I'm looking you up on the internet."

"Why?"

"Because," said Skye. "I'm very bored. I don't have a Valentine this year... not that I ever have..." Skye frowned.

Fitz stood there awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs. "Hmmm. Well, it's not like I do either. You're not alone." Fitz hesitated, again, awkwardly. "I don't mean that in the way you're thinking, Skye... I just mean that I'm NOT going out with anyone that you may think that I may be going out with."

"Okay," said Skye, and started reading the page she found: Fitz's internet existence. When Fitz saw her click on a certain photo, he tried to steal the mouse away.

"Skye, NO. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT."

Skye did not reply since whe was in an extreme state of hilarity.

Fitz found the nearest electrical outlet and promptly unplugged the computer.

"You were-" Skye could not finish her sentence through the laughter. "Figure skating?" she gasped, loudly.

"sSSSSHHHH," said Fitz. "DO NOT TELL ANYONE."

Miraculously, May had completely ignored this entire conversation.

Skye made a (partially successful) attempt at stifling her laughter. "Okay," she said. "I won't tell Simmons... as long as you-" she paused to look michevious- "Tell me about the two of you guys's relationship."

"That's not even proper grammar," said Fitz. "And there's nothing to explain because we're not a couple. Were just... really good friends."

"Hmmm... I'm not buying it." Skye stood up. "Where's Simmons?"

"SIMMONS IS NOT HERE DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT," said Fitz.

"Okay, then, tell me about your relationship with Simmons."

Fitz glared at Skye. "Fine. But there's not much to tell."

"Then tell me _everything._"

"Ok," said Fitz. He began to explain what everyone on the bus had wanted to know for a really really long time and had suspected. "Well, last October..." Fitz sighed. "We kind of..."

Skye leaned forward in her chair, her eyes 50% wider than usual. "You hooked up?"

Fitz looked offended. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL SKYE NO WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He whisper-screamed this as to prevent the rest of the bus from hearing.

Skye shrugged, inquiring, "Well then what are you talking about?"

"We just..." he scratched the back of his head nervously. "We just kissed. It was one time..."

Skye clasped her hands together against her chest. "Awwww. But _nothing_ happened after that?"

"No." Fitz scowled. "Nothing that you're thinking of."

Skye slumped back in her seat. "Of course not." She sighed and added, "Sorry. I promise I won't tell anyone about your... figure skating thing."

"It's ice dancing," Fitz said tensely, through gritted teeth.

"Ice dancing, whatever." She tried again to stifle her laughter. "Hey, what if you take Simmons out skating tonight for Valentine's Day?" The idea had just popped into her head.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "We weren't going to _do _anything special, I already told you."

"No! No, it would be sweet, trust me. Just _go to _a rink. Do some laps around the ice. Hold hands..."

Fitz shook his head. "You know, I asked you if you _know where a wrench is. _Do you or do you not?"

"No," Skye admitted. "But if you're leaving can you plug my computer back in?"

Fitz left, calling, "I _will _remove that picure, you know that right?"

...

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Simmons. She surprised Fitz with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, turning his head around to face her. He noticed she was wearing a little more colour than usual; she had on her sweater with the rose design beside the shoulder.

She held up something small, wrapped in neatly folded paper and sealed tightly with a pink heart sticker.

"You made me a sandwich?"

"It's your favourite... Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella... with pesto aioli, of course. Coulson wants our project finished by the end of the day, so we'll need energy." She smiled and handed him the carefully wrapped sandwich.

Fitz carefully peeled off the sticker, and jokingly placed it on Simmons' cheek. "If the prototype has to be done for tonight, we better get on it... I want some time tonight to celebrate the holiday. You know, watch a movie?"

"Alright, but please. _Not _Frozen again. " Simmons said, making no effort to remove the sticker on her cheek.

"Fine," said Fitz, reluctantly. "_You_ can pick the movie, I guess."

They started discussing options (and disagreeing on many of them) as they began setting up their workstation (they were creating a prototype for a weapon). Thankfully, the wrench Fitz had been looking for had been, at some point, retrieved by Simmons.

Three hours later the prototype was near complete, and neither Fitz nor Simmons had said much of anything, but, rather, worked harmoniously in wiring circuits and carefully using plasma laser cutters, eventually attaching pieces. The new model, an updated, industrious form of the I.C.E.R., was perfectly constructed, and likely more efficient.

Both Fitz and Simmons were working quickly, excitedly applying the finishing touches. Just a few parts to tighten or adjust...

The two of them reached simultaneously for Mack's wrench, their fingers lightly grazing each other. Simmons laughed softly, pushing the wrench across the table to Fitz, who pushed it back towards her. She picked it up and rolled her eyes, leaning across the table, pointing the wrench in Fitz's direction. "You know what? I think it's good enough."

"For a prototype," Fitz admitted, surveying the I.C.E.R. model.

"Let's call it a day," Simmons said quietly, placing a hand on Fitz's shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arm around her waist, and they proudly viewed their creation.

"Well," said Simmons, "I'm a little hungry. Are you in the mood for pizza?"

"Pizza," Fitz agreed, glancing up at the clock. It was only five, so there would be plenty of time for watching movies afterwards. Maybe he would put his arm around her. Or even better, they could kiss again...

Although their [top secret] SHIELD location was somewhat isolated, they were quite close to a few strip malls that had pizza places (probably). Without another word, they simultaneously exited the lab.

On their way out they passed Skye, still on her computer, hopefully not on that one page...

"You two finished your new night night gun?"

"I.C.E.R., Simmons impulsively corrected, "and yes."

"Goin' out?" asked Skye, swivelling around casually in her chair.

"Yes," Fitz said quickly, inching towards the door.

"There's a new rec center in town... is that where you're going?"

"Just pizza," Simmons said.

Skye sighed. "Okay, have fun... or whatever it is you two do." She waved them out the door.

...

Fitzsimmons were walking back from the diner, casually holding hands.

"You know, it's only seven o clock," Simmons noted. "Maybe we could go to the rec center like Skye suggested."

"And do what?" Fitz said nervously. "Go skating?"

"I don't know, maybe. Why not? Have you ever skated before?"

Simmons looked at Fitz expectantly. He nodded. "Yes, back in Scotland. But who hasn't anyway?"

Simmons sighed. "Well, I haven't... at least, not since I was a child."

"I can show you how," Fitz suggested. The words had unintentionally stumbled out of his mouth.

"Do you want to?" Simmons asked hopefully.

"Sure," Fitz decided.

When Fitz and Simmons discovered the rec center's location, they also discovered it's lack of popularity. There were only a few other people in the entire building, and the two of them were alone as they laced up each others' skates.

When they stepped out onto the ice, Simmons let out a laugh. "It's deserted!"

Fitz smiled, and took her hand.

They started skating slowly, holding on to each other's hands. Simmons had a hard time gaining her footing, and nearly stumbled, catching herself on Fitz's shoulder. They skated around the rink like this half a dozen times, as Simmons slowly gained her footing. Ten minutes later, Fitz finally let her go... she stumbled back a bit, catching herself on the ice. Nevertheless, she was able to get up again, and did a slow little turn on the ice. Fitz applauded, and took her hand again, this time going a little faster.

"Have you been skating recently?" asked Simmons. She couldn't believe how well Fitz was skating... he made it look as simple as walking.

"No," was his answer. He made a halfhearted attempt to slow down. "I'll admit it's been a while..."

"You're making me feel clumsy," Simmons admitted. She added jokingly, "what, were you a professional hockey player as a child?"

"I've never played hockey," said Fitz, "but I did do some skating as a kid."

"You must have done a lot of skating then," Simmons observed, attempting to mimick his smooth movements down the ice. "I have to admit, you're quite..." She stumbled for the right word- "...graceful... on the ice."

The word, describing him, seemed strange to Fitz. Especially coming from Simmons.

"I just-" Fitz started, slowing down his pace and looking away from Simmons, "I mean, my parents forced me to... figure skate. And I never liked it. I quit..."

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, please don't laugh-_

"Were you good at it?" asked Simmons. Casually.

"I guess," Fitz mumbled. "I won a few golds... But the whole thing is stupid."

"I think it's cute," admitted Simmons. "It's better than the sport that I did as a child."

After about twenty seconds, "Well are you going to ask what sport it was?"

"If it's embarassing I don't need to know..."

"Wrestling," Simmons said with a laugh. "Until I was fifteen and I left for University."

Fitz felt himself smile.

Neither of them said much of anything the rest of the evening, although Fitz did show Simmons some of his old figure skating routines.


End file.
